


Alive at Night

by Peachwiink



Category: Lonely Wolf Treat (Video Games)
Genre: Discrimination, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachwiink/pseuds/Peachwiink





	Alive at Night

Treat remembered the day when she first found the petite cabin, abandoned. Paint was peeling off the sides, crimson paint flaking, it looked almost like blood, it frightened her, however, approaching it. She knocked, although not expecting an answer other than the rustle of leaves scattered across the floor at the sudden force against the door caused them to explode into a flurry of leaves. She saw the smashed through window and soon slid inside with a swift motion, collapsing onto the glass-shards on the floor, despite pain striking up her paws, she was as quiet as ever, crawling over to the corner against a counter and began to pick out carefully the shards of glass, once that was over, standing back up and used a chair that was placed by the fireplace to nudge the glass outside of the door, and it was soon picked up by the wind and taken to who-knows-where. She locked the door and looked around the abandoned home. Other than the shattered window, it was is almost perfect condition, it would keep cold out and it appeared strong despite the fact that it appeared old and unused. She smiled, something that she rarely did in the presence of others, this would be the perfect place to hide, however, if the owner ever came back, she would probably have to flee, but for now, it was perfect. She knew of a town nearby, Frosting she believed it was called, such a peculiar name, however, it was a home strictly for rabbits and so she expected a peculiar name. She set down her sleeping bag and pulled out what was left of her food supply, it was of deer meat, her pack hadn't hunted much meat, however, enjoying any of it that she could, she began to start a fire in the fireplace and began to cook the meat. She crossed her legs and sat in front of the burning fire that warmed her cold body, once it was done, she began to eat the delicious meat, a sack of out of season berries in her pouch, she decided if she could sell them possibly, then she could get some money, she always heard Trick talking about how her owner and such would get food through using something called money, that could be obtained through a service or an item, surely these berries would be worth something, and they come from miles away. She decided to go out the next day, her paws ached from walking for so long. She pulled the sleeping bag close to the fire and curled up within it, enjoying the heat that she had not felt for so long, and then soon drifted to sleep.

When she had awoke, hungry as per usual, however, she did not dare eat the last of her food supply, she was planning to sell what she had to get even more food, possibly food even more fattening and sustainable to her. She stood up, brushing back her hair with a careful hand, her ears twitching. Her jacket was strewn across the ground, her whole frame trembling with cold as she strayed away from the dying embers. She slid on the jacket and pulled the fur close to her, smiling to herself, however, this soon happy display would be shut out as she entered the outside, carrying the berries in her pouch. She soon began to trot down the trail. It was quite a short walk in fact, especially for her long legs, but for a rabbit, that may have had been a more difficult ordeal. She approached the entrance to the town, however, as soon as she was seen, a rabbit let out a call of alarm, “A wolf! A wolf! Hide in your homes to not be eaten by the wolf!”

Her ears flattened against her head and pulled the pouch closer to her chest. Over the roaring tempest, she could hear doors slamming and locking, the screeching as items were moved from inside homes to block the doors, she saw curtains being drawn. Was she really that scary? She covered her face with some of the fluff of her jacket and kept her head down as she searched for a possible place to sell her items. Fortunately, there was a store, it seemed to keep itself open for the wolf as she approached, however, a rabbit inside was glaring at her with eyes flaring with hatred for her kind. She walked in, keeping her head low.

Her voice was quiet and muffled, however, her words clear, “Excuse me, is there a place near here where I can sell something? I'm just trying to get money to buy something to eat...”

“Miss, does this look like some pawn shop?” the rabbit leaned onto the counter, “if I bought your rabbit hide and meat, I'd look bad and be out of business!”

“I.. I have berries that are out season, and they are from far away...” she nuzzled her head deeper into her coat, averting her gaze towards the pouch.

“Hand 'em over then, I'll take a look.”

There was a long pause, the rabbit observing the navy-blue berries with a close eye, and after a couple of minutes, taking a careful bite of the small berry, however, it was large for a rabbit, but that was not the point, he nodded, “Blueberries, this could make quite a profit, and still in-tact and tasty, I'll buy them from you for 20 dollars.”

“Alright...” she handed over the blueberries, keeping her ears flattened against her head and held out her hand, having 20 dollars placed into her hand.

“Blueberries are a hard find, and are only found around these mountains which have wolves around them, its a rare thing to have, if you keep bringing these in, I will be able to keep buying them off of you, but don't think that I'll let you eat me or my family just because I'm letting you survive,” growling slightly, however, Treat nodded, she would have to keep doing business with him if it kept her fed, even if he did not like her, or that the same thing would happen again and again with everyone being frightened of her, however, the rabbit seemed kind enough to tolerate her at the very least, and that was all she could ask for within a town of close-minded rabbits, she would have to keep finding blueberries which may be a dangerous task for her since there were other packs out there that may hurt her if she trespassed, but it was a worth risk taking if she wanted to live here in peace with the rabbits.

She remembered that day like it was yesterday, even down to the smallest snowflake and the bit of cold that punctured her skin, she was sitting beside Mochi, a petite rabbit woman who she had saved from a 'threat' who was just Moxie, who was now their friend, and to Treat secretly, a lover since of the experience they had, although she did have her eyes on Mochi as well, but with the huge wall that she put up between everyone and her thoughts and feelings, Mochi didn't know of either. Mochi had prepared an herbal tea that was a secret family recipe, it was quite delicious actually, despite how she craved meat to eat, this kept her hunger down. Moxie who had been considering living with them for a while after the failure at the Foxy Den, however, she had been living in a tent in the forest, not far from her old home and Treat. After finishing her tea in silence as Mochi was resting her head on her thigh, she nudged Mochi off of her, “I'm going for a walk.”

“Can I join you, pretty please?”

“Sorry, I would like to be alone, I'll be back by the time the curry is done, alright?”

“Alright Treat,” Mochi pulling Treat into a hug before letting her go, Treat let out one of those ever rare smiles that had become more common to Mochi, however, it was still always a pleasant sight for the rabbit, she trotted outside and tilted her head up towards the setting sun.

She kept a cool and emotionless expression now that she was outside, she began to trot into the forest. She walked some distance until she had entered a clearing, it was quite a nice clearing in fact, fireflies dancing in the early-summer night. Flowers blossoming at the edges, a brook lined by stones at the corner. Pine trees reaching up high, reaching for the sky that they could just never reach, even the tallest of trees failed at that dream. A tent set up in the center, the dull amber light casting down a shadow and she saw the dim silhouette of Moxie.

“Moxie,” she said quietly as ever.

Moxie soon came crawling out of the tent, she wore a casual shirt that was just a tad bit to large for her, so a bit of it came off of her shoulders, exposing the delicate bronze skin, you could see thin straps of the bit of clothing underneath the loose shirt, and wearing tan pants that could just be seen under the large shirt that almost appeared like a dress, her hair was ruffled and her emerald-teal eyes bright, shimmering beautifully in the golden light that came streaming down over her shoulders and almost igniting the borders of her body, the sight almost took her breath away, of course, that was her reaction within her head, her reaction displayed was much different than the one that she felt. She closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling before asking, “I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Mochi for dinner, and well, once she is asleep, we can go out to the Hot Springs afterwards.”

Moxie, who clearly remembers their last encounter within the Hot Springs, soon blushed deeply, Treat raised a hand and stroked Moxie's cheek, “I'm just offering.”

“No, I'll go, and I miss Mochi's curry, it always was pretty good,” raising a hand and kept Treat's hand lingering on her cheek, enjoying her warmth once more for a moment before letting Treat's hand fall back to her side.

“Alright then,” Treat's corners of her lips turned up slightly, it was a bit of a smile, however, soon returning to its emotionless slate, they soon returned back to the house. Their hands locked together while they were within the safe confines of the forest, away from sight, when they could just see the first bits of the blue-gray walls that she had painted a year back, she stopped.

Treat turned to Moxie and then pulled her in for a tentative kiss, her lips lingering on hers before pulling away, she appeared unaffected by this while Moxie was riled up, “Act natural, or you won't get another kiss tonight.”

“Alright,” Moxie's ears twitched as she began to calm down from the sudden kiss, they continued forward, no longer holding hands.

They soon entered the house, however, Mochi dismissed them, allowing them to stay outside to watch the sunset as she was still preparing the meal, she didn't seemed surprised in the slightest that Moxie had been invited. Moxie was her friend after all, and she was still unaware of their relationship. They sat down on the steps, keeping an inch distance apart. The two looked up at the sunset. Golden hues spread across the sky as a base coat, she imagined the sunset like a painting. Then, a layer of rosy-peach, like ripples of water has been cast over it, then, a dark, navy blue-purple had come crashing in like an ocean wave above their heads, like waves, less force and less water as it moved along, causing a somewhat sharp but still smooth-enough end to the wave of purple, ending it with a dark blush color that blended into the rosy-peach quite smoothly. Then, like little grains of salt or snowflakes were speckled across the dark areas of the sky, as if they had sucked in the paint, even the base coat which had dried up long ago, there was a haze of pale white. Silver light began to dawn over the trees, while the sun was hiding from the moon behind the treetops, fleeing from its counterpart. She wrapped her arms around herself, she was not cold, she just preferred to have a sense of protection, and Moxie knew this, so she didn't say anything. The smell of curry was strong coming from the house now, and her nose twitched as she smelled blueberries and meat, at the smell, she drooled slightly, she missed the taste of meat, but would never dare to eat rabbit meat, especially not her best friend and roommate since that would be a horrific sight and deed to commit and only worsen relationships between the two species, it was merely chicken that had been exported to a nearby shop outside of Frosting since rabbits wouldn't sell the meat, Moxie had caught it as well and both of them were now hungrily awaiting dinner.

“You two can come in now,” Mochi opened the door, seeing how both of them had caught the scent of meat from the kitchen, she added, “Tonight is one of the nights were you can eat meat, and be lucky that you bought extra.”

After the two had finished and it was time for desert, Mochi commented, “I'm not surprised you invited Moxie over, but next time, please tell me first? Even if it is meat night and blueberry tart night at the same time.”

“Blueberry tart?” Moxie's ears perked, her eyes widening and glowing.

“Yes, I'm getting that now, although I didn't make enough for three, I only expected two, so I'm afraid one of us can't have one.”

“I'll share with her,” Treat said, quietly.”

“Great solution, here is,” placing down a plate of blueberry tart.

Both of them still had the delicious taste of meat in their mouth, but the blueberry tart was a sweet contrast to it, enjoyable all the same even if it didn't have the same tang as meat, especially cooked carefully in boiling water, she carefully split the tart into two halves, then, taking a bite. The warm tart's taste filled her mouth, it tasted so sweet and had a tang to it that was a nice contrast to the almost suffocating sweetness, and it was chewy but also easily crushed, soon finishing the delicious tart, commenting on how good it tasted in her usual shy and polite manner. Meanwhile, Moxie was devouring it fast, she was never the type to have much manners other than chew with your mouth closed, but if it was too chewy, she would eat with her mouth open, revealing sharp teeth that for some reason, did not seem to scare the rabbit.

Moxie had been offered to stay over, however, Moxie declined, she and Treat were planning to go meet up on the trail to the Hot Springs. Treat was lying in bed, the soft snores of Mochi indicated that she was asleep, luckily, Treat was a silent sleeper, not even a single noise escaped her while in her slumber, so her being gone, it would be no difference. She pressed a foot on the ground, it took her a bit to eventually reach the door, moving at such a slow place that the floors wouldn't squeak, not even a tick. She placed her hand on the door-knob and it inched open every minute, once it was large enough for her slip through with ease, Treat slipped through, then, even slower, closing it once more, letting go of the handle slowly so the click sounded like a branch against the wall which was common in the night so it wouldn't disturb Mochi, now, moving more quickly, she padded down towards the path. There was no sight of Moxie until she leaped out of the bushes and tackled Treat, she drew her tongue over Treat's cheek playfully.

“H..hey!” she gasped, “Can we get to the Hot Springs first?”

“Of course,” Moxie got off of Treat and she drew her hand over her cheek, dusting off her sweater.

They arrived at the Hot Springs, and the two workers said the same lines that they always did, very formal-like and yet, welcoming, “Welcome to our Hot Springs,” said the paler-skinned woman, and then the older one continued, “We provide a rich, cultural experience, and, of course, a nice hot bath to warm your soul in the midst of even the coldest winter, oh,” now realizing who it was, she smiled wider, “Hello Treat, your shift has been over long ago, what are you doing here?”

“Me and my friend Moxie wanted to have a bath here and stay here again, overnight if possible, like when Trick and Mochi was here.”

“That won't be a problem,” she smiled warmly, “I assume you know the way since you do work here.”

“Yes,” Treat nodded and then, the two soon disappeared down the hall, turning away from each other as the two changed into towels, the two workers said that they would leave their clothes in their room once they went into the spring, Treat was content that she had some time once more to hang out with Moxie, alone.


End file.
